1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive apparatus having a current detection unit, and more particularly to a motor drive apparatus having the function of detecting failure of an electric shunt by the inclusion of a plurality of current detection units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known which quickly stops a motor by short-circuiting between the phases of the motor or connecting between them via a resistor and thereby shunting the current away from a motor drive apparatus (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-70566).
On the other hand, it is known to provide a method which detects one current value using a plurality of current detection circuits, and which, in the event of failure of any one current detection circuit, detects the failure and performs current detection using the remaining current detection circuits. It is also known to provide a method that compensates for variations in the characteristics of a plurality of current detection circuits by taking an average of the detection results supplied from the current detection circuits.